


lover dearest

by orphan_account



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Epistolary, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, traditional asian notions of family structures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sunggyu leaves apologies all over Woohyun’s inbox everytime it happens.





	lover dearest

“Woohyun?” 

“Hey mom.” 

“Woohyun, are you crying? Did something happen?” 

“Mom, what do I do if—somebody I know, somebody I love has been—unfaithful?” 

“Well. it depends on how much you love her. Whether you’re willing to forgive her is all up to you.” 

“I—he—I love them—her, I love _her_ very much, mom. I would’ve been happy spending the rest of my life with—with her.” 

“Did she confess to you about this? How long has this been going on?” 

“It’s—it’s been going on for a while.” 

“I can’t tell you what to do here. the decision is entirely up to you. just—take care of yourself. Whatever you decide make sure it’s best for you.” 

“I—you’re right mom. Thank you.” 

_You have zero unread voice messages. Tap to replay your most recent message._

“Hey, Woohyun. I agreed to another date with Hayoon since our last one went well. I know...I know that we agreed that we could spend tonight together with just the two of us, and I’m sorry. Please don’t be too mad. Hyung will make it up to you later okay?”

_Tap to leave a response._

“Hi Sunggyu-hyung. it’s totally fine; I—I completely understand. we’re getting older now, and soon we’ll be too old to get married, so of course you should go on more dates—“ _with women._

_Your response has been recorded but not sent. Tap to continue recording._

“Anyway, sorry. I—I accidentally dropped my phone there. What I mean to say is it’s fine. Have fun with Hayoon-sshi. Tell her--” _Tell her to stop wearing cherry chapstick. I don’t want to taste her when I kiss you._ “Tell her I said hi.” 

\---  
_You have two unread voice messages._

“It’s Dongwoo. Just wanted to know if you’ll still be going to the gym on Friday. You’ve missed the last two sessions, is why I’m asking.” 

_Tap to leave a response._

“Hey Dongwoo-hyung...I’ve been busy lately sorry. I’ll definitely try to make this Friday though. I’m sure you’re all devastated without my presence.” 

_You have one unread voice message._

“I’m outside. Pick up your phone. I know how much you wanted to go to the new place near the supermarket they opened up.” 

\---  
“How are you doing?” 

“Oh hello, mom. I’m doing fine.” 

“Did you talk with your girlfriend about...the entire situation?” 

“Yeah.” 

“And?” 

“We’ve—I’ve decided to try again. I don’t think it’ll happen again, mom. She’s always been very morally upstanding.” 

“Are we going to be able to meet her soon? It seems like the two of you have been seeing each other for a while now, why haven’t I heard anything?”

“I don’t know. Maybe soon. She--she’s very shy about our relationship. Not a lot of people know about us, and she prefers to keep it that way.” 

“You need to hurry up and get married. Your mom’s getting too old now to worry about her son’s future.” 

“I know mom. I just—haven’t really met the right girl.” 

“I just hope you won’t end up regretting passing up other opportunities. Your mom doesn’t need you to send home all that money you know; All I need to be happy is the knowledge that you’re settled down with the right girl and are living a comfortable life.” 

“I know mom. I’ll keep trying.” 

“That’s all I ask for. Whatever you do, just know that your dad and I love you very much.” 

“Mom, I--” _I think I might be gay._ “I love you too.” 

_Your call has been disconnected._

\---  
“Where are you now?” 

“Oh I’m—Hayoon wanted to take me somewhere today; I’m just waiting for the bus to take me back right now.”

“I hope you two had fun?” 

“Yeah. It was fine.”

“Are you and Hayoon-sshi...you’ve been on a few dates now.” _I saw you kissing her outside your car._

“She’s nice enough, and her mom and mine go way back.” 

“Well, she’s already got the meet-the-parents part down then. Who knows, maybe she’ll be the one woman to stand you long enough to get married?” 

“Hm. I don’t know about marriage.” 

“We’re not getting any younger.” 

“You’re talking like we’re already thirty. You sound just like my mom, all _Kim Sunggyu when will you bring a girl home, Kim Sunggyu when will you give me grandchildren_.” 

“It’s all they’ll talk about these days…Hyung...this may seem out of the blue but...would you like me better if I was a woman?” _Would you still sleep in somebody else’s bed?_

“What’s that supposed to mean? I’d like you just the same, woman or not.” 

“Oh. I’m glad. I love you too hyung.” 

“Don’t say such greasy things. Things are already weird enough between us.” 

“Sorry. Force of habit I guess.” 

“I guess you wouldn’t be Nam Woohyun if you didn’t spout empty romantic lines.” 

_Nothing about what I say is empty._

“Anyway, I’m going to sleep now...I have to go to work early tomorrow.” 

“It’s only eight. Come on, it feels like we haven’t had a real conversation in ages.” 

“Yeah, I know. It’s just...I’ve been really tired recently. I’ll talk to you more in the morning maybe?” 

“Ahh I won’t keep you up then. Get some sleep. The bus is coming now.”

“Good night.” 

\---  
“Hey, I just got off work.” 

“Funny that. Do you have time for me today or are you and Hayoon-sshi having dinner together?” 

“Hayoon and I...we decided things weren’t working out. Let me take you out somewhere tonight.” 

“Promise me that this is the last one first.” 

“You know I can’t do that.” 

“Why not? In any other relationship there’d be an acknowledged level of commitment.” 

“Woohyun, we agreed at the start of this that there would _be_ no relationship. We can’t...we’re both _men_.”

“That’s never stopped either of us before.” 

“Maybe it was more acceptable when we were younger and just fooling around, but we’re not the immature pair of brats that didn’t know right from wrong anymore.” 

“Are you still there?” 

_Your call has been disconnected._

\---  
“Hello?” 

“Mom, I have to tell you something. I know this is sudden but you deserve to know this. I—I think I might like boys. I like—I’ve been in love with Sunggyu-hyung since university.” 

“Woohyun-ah...” 

“I know, I’m sorry, just—please—“ 

“Woohyun-ah I don’t understand.” 

“I don’t either, but Sunggyu-hyung and I...we’ve been together but now...” 

“Son, please give me a moment. I still don’t understand—“ 

“No, you’re right. Forget everything I just said. I’m sorry for burdening you and dad with more stress—I know your work has been bad lately—“ _I’m sorry for being such a disappointment._

“Woohyun—“ 

_Your call has been disconnected._

\---  
_You have six unread voice messages._

“Woohyun, it’s Sungyeol. You haven’t been to the office for a while now, so I volunteered to drop everything off at your place since I live close by. You weren’t at home though, so hopefully you got everything. The flu’s really been going around lately, huh?” 

_You have five unread voice messages._

“Woohyun, your dad and I have been talking about…what you said. Is it because I keep talking about finding a girl? I won’t talk about you getting married so much anymore if it bothers you this much. Just talk to your mother, alright? Make sure you eat enough, and don’t work too hard.” 

_You have four unread voice messages._

“Woohyun-ah, are you alright? Your mom called me; she says you’re not picking up and she’s worried about you. She told me...she told me that she knows about...us. I’m not mad, please just pick up.” 

_You have three unread voice messages._

“Woohyun...please pick up. We’re worried about you. I’m worried about you. I’m sorry I’ve been such a terrible hyung.” 

_You have two unread voice messages._

“Please just let me know you’re alright.” 

_You have one unread voice message._

“I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> y i k e s sorry. I was in an awful mood when I typed most of this up which explains why this is just depressing garbage.


End file.
